Ange Gardien
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Ange Gardien est une jeune fille comme une autre, mais peutêtre que son nom lui colle un peu trop à la peau
1. Chapter 1

Ange Gardien

Chapitre 1 : Je n'aime pas le Lundi.

Question du jour, quel est le p de c qui a inventé le lundi. Je crois que c'est l'une des choses que je déteste le plus, après Jessica Remington et les choux fleurs. Ou peut-être plus que les choux fleurs. Enfin bref, tout ce que je sais c'est que le lundi c'est inutile.

Allez, j'entends déjà les "pourquoi ?". On dirait ma prof de Français.

- Argumentez ma petite Ange, argumentez.

Le tout avec un petit sourire gentil qui m'empêche toujours de lui en vouloir.

Ah oui, Ange, c'est moi, enfin, c'est, mon prénom. Ange Gardien. Ca ne s'invente pas hein ? Déjà que mon nom de famille était…bon, voila quoi, alors que mes parents aient choisi ce prénom...y'a de quoi leur coller un procès. Bon je le ferais pas, je les aimes trop mais bon. J'imagine tout à fait ma mère me prenant dans ses bras la première fois en disant:

- Ange, mon petit Ange, mon petit Ange Gardien, tu feras le bonheur des autres.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a vraiment dit ça. Le jour ou je leur ais dit ça, ils se sont regardés en souriant (Mes parents son champions du "regards en souriant", on dirait un jeune couple, écoeurant) puis ils m'on dit que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit. J'étais sur le cul. Mais en réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas très extraordinaire, enfin, pour moi.

Euh...j'en étais où avant de digresser. Il faut me le dire si ce que je dis ça part en live, sinon on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Il m'arrive parfois de tellement m'éloigner d'u sujet que je ne... et c'est reparti, faut que je me calme.

Donc, je parlais des arguments qui fonts que je n'aime pas le lundi. Bon d'abord le lundi est souvent gris, surtout dans la région parisienne. Après, le lundi, on sort du Week End ou on serait bien resté. Ensuite, le lundis je commence par deux heures de math (Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'ils mettent les deux seuls heures de math qu'on a en première L ensembles et le lundi matin). Enfin, qui dit Bahut, dit Jessica Remington, la fille la plus chiante sur Terre...que je connaisse.

Bon, d'accord, elle, je la voit tout les jours mais c'est pas une raison, plus je la voit plus je l'aime pas, et comme j'ai passé le week-end sans la voir, j'ai toute la semaine dernière qui me revient dans la gorge, et je me dit que j'ai pas de chance, que la vie est moche et que je l'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

Je pense que ces raisons suffisent. Sinon, il y en a plein d'autre mais je ne les connais pas.

Donc on est lundi, pour ne pas me contredire, il fait moche, et en plus je dois courir pour ne pas être en retard (Chose difficile à faire avec des Rangers).

Ah mince, j'oubliais, je vous ais dit mon nom mais je me suis pas présentée.

Je m'appelle donc Ange Gardien, mais ça, vous commencez à le savoir, j'ai presque dix-huit ans et en Terminal Littéraire avec option Art Plastique [1. J'aime dessiner, lire, écrire, manger puisque je n'arrive pas a grossir [2, j'aime aussi faire de la musique, du piano, boire quand je déprime (ou la glace ça marche aussi), fumer une petite clope quand j'ai le cafard. Sinon, niveau physique. J'ai habituellement de longs cheveux blonds cendrés qui m'arrivent aux fesses. J'aimerais bien les avoir courts mais ils poussent à une vitesse incroyable. Je les aie déjà coupés depuis une semaine qu'ils m'arrivent en dessous des épaules. Mes yeux sont bleus ciel. C'est peut-être pour ça que ma mère m'a appelé comme ça, je suis le cliché d'un ange, blonde aux yeux bleus (mais, cerveaux pas en option) et en plus androgyne. Ca, ça veut dire pas de seins, pas de hanches pas de cul. Un vrai piquet. En plus, je porte des vêtements larges parce que j'aime être à l'aise. Alors, tout le monde a l'impression que je flotte dans mes vêtements.

Enfin ! Le Lycée ! Et c'est pas encore l'heure.

J'ai parlé trop vite: ça sonne.

Argh ! Le portail va se refermer. Fichu portail électrique. Je cours le plus vite possible.

Oh lala Ange est dans la dernière ligne droite, elle court elles court, manque de se rétamer la gueule eeeeeeeeeeet...passe, juste à temps pour lui éviter de se faire écrabouillée le bras.

Super, je me fait mes propres commentaires, à la troisième personne en plus. Je frise la mégalomanie.

Je reprends mon souffle et c'est parti pour un lundi. Tout va bien se passer.

- Mon Ange !

Oh voui, mon copain Sacha qui vient me dire bonjour

- Dimitri m'a dit de te dire qu'il te plaquait.

Je Hait les lundis !"

[1: C'est fou comme l'auteur s'identifie au narrateur…

[2: là on s'éloigne vraiment --


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Je ne suis pas comme les autres

Mon copain Sacha me regarde tristement et je sais qu'il se sent coupable. Comment je le sais ? En fait, je ne suis pas comme les autres, j'ai un pouvoir. Dans un bouquin, j'ai appris que ça s'appelait l'empathie. Je capte les émotions fortes des autres sans le vouloir. Même si, quand je le souhaite, je peux capter toutes les émotions. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que c'est indiscret et surtout parce que je ne le contrôle pas bien, et que c'est douloureux de ressentir toutes ces émotions. Donc, je ferme la porte de mon esprit. Mais que je perçoive la tristesse de mon copain, c'est qu'il doit vachement déprimer.

- Me dit pas que tu t'es prit un râteau.

- Je lui ai pas dit.

- T'es franchement grave comme mec, comment tu fais pour être aussi pervers quand t'es avec moi et que tu n'arrives même pas à parler à ce mec.

- Ne complique pas les chose mon Ange.

Désespérant mon Sacha.

Sacha, c'est mon meilleur copain et mon premier amour, mais bon, il est gay. J'étais effondrée quand il me l'a dit. J'étais tombé amoureuse. J'ai souffert mais Sacha est quelqu'un de formidable. En fait, Sacha, c'est un surnom. En fait il s'appelle Alexander Gregorovitch Yellsin, il est d'origine russe et Sacha c'est le surnom de ceux qui s'appellent Alexander. On est dans la même classe depuis la seconde. Je l'adore. Mais plus comme un ami que comme un amoureux. En plus, il est très beau. Il a hérité de son père russe, des cheveux d'un noir profond dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux. En revanche, sa mère est française et il a hérité d'elle ses yeux vert menthe et sa peau claire. Il est presque aussi androgyne que moi mais un peu plus muscle puisque c'est un garçon.

- Si tu lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le ferais.

- Surtout pas !

Ça fait des semaines (en fait le début de l'année) qu'il est transi d'amour pour un mec de notre classe, Michael. Mais ce con est trop timide pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent.

- Allez vient Casanova, on va se faire en gueuler par le vieux Delgent.

Seb nous attend en haut des escaliers, appuyé contre le mur. Il ne dit rien, mais ça se lit dans ses yeux, il se moque. Sebastien est le troisième membre de notre groupe. Blagueur et toujours de bonne humeur, c'est le batteur de notre groupe.

Ah oui, je vous ait pas dit. On a monté un groupe ou je suis le leader et la claviériste, Sacha est le guitariste mais on a pas encore de chanteur. Angels Guardians, c'est le super nom qu'a trouvé cet imbécil de Seb et Sacha a eut le culot de dire qu'il adorait alors on se retrouve avec Ange Gardien, leader du groupe Angels Guardians, vraiment génial (évidement c'est ironique). C'est un groupe de Techno et on fait des auditions cet après midi pour trouver un chanteur.

Notre groupe est inséparable. Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble, Ces deux la sont tout pour moi. Et ce sont les seuls au courent de mon secret.

- Eh ! Gigi (C'est comme ça que Seb m'appelle) tu te rappelle qu'on a contrôle aujourd'hui?

Merde ! J'ai oublié.

- Á ta gueule, je vois que tu as oublié.

Je grogne. En plus ça me fait chier, si je me tape encore un carton en math je vais me faire remonter les bretelles. Galère !

- Tu pourras toujours lire les réponses dans son cerveau.

- Seb, tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas.

Merci mon Sacha de prendre ma défense.

- Voui mon canard.

Seb est bi (allez savoir pourquoi j'attire ce genre de garçon). C'est un métis grand et bien batie (plus grand que moi et Sacha mais c'est pas dur 2x1m65 vs 1m85) sa peau est sombre mais il a plus le visage de sa mère (secrétaire de type européenne) mais avec le tain foncé, presque comme son père (sénateur africain). C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il tienne de son père. Il a les cheveux blonds presque blanc, noués en petites tresses et des yeux bleux encore plus clair que les miens.

Il s'amuse souvent a jouer les couples avec Sacha pour choquer les profs (et ça marche, sauf pour la prof de français, aller savoir pourquoi). Mais ils préfèrent en rester la et rester bons amis surtout que mon petit Sacha est toujours sur Michael et que Seb ne se sent pas prêt pour la vie de couple.

- Salut boule de nerf.

Tient, je l'avais oublié celle là. Voici venir Jessica Remington, fille de Lord et lady Remington (qu'est ce qu'ils viennent foutre en France les Angliche, ah oui son père est sénateur) et Mademoiselle Je-me-prend-pour-la-huitième-merveille-du-monde. Elle a des yeux bleu foncés et de longs cheveux ébène avec des mèches vertes et violettes, c'est sa seule fantaisie. Sinon elle est plutôt genre BCBG avec habits impecs, bien mis, chics et le ton qui vas avec: hautain avec un ego surdimensionné. Je ne peux positivement pas la supporter.

- Salut Sacha, alors, toujours gay ?

- Plus que jamais.

Qu'il répond mon copain avec un sourire.

- Mmh...Dommage. Et toi Seb, toujours pas libre.

- Chuis pas fou, j'ai pas envie de me mettre Gigi à dos.

- Tu n'as quand même peur d'elle, tu sais, elle grogne mais elle ne mord pas.

Si c'est toi pas sure.

- Ben, on dirait pas, mais quand elle frappe, ça fait mal.

De quoi ! Je lui donne un coup sur le bras pour le punir. Il pousse un gémissement et presse son épaule avec sa main. Tient, j'ai pas frappé si fort. Mais je le vois sourire. Ce salaud s'est foutu de ma gueule !

- T'as raison Seb, je tient trop a toi pour que tu meurt sous les coups de la boule de nerfs.

Et gna, et gna, et gna, puisque c'est comme ça je boude.

Mes deux copains sont morts de rire. Comment ils font pour l'apprécier cette fille, c'est juste une crâneuse, bon ok, elle fait des blagues drôles, elle est riche et elle est la première fille de la classe mais juste après mon Sacha.

Je la vois se retourner avec son sourire de faux cul.

- Youhou ! Mika ! On est la.

Ah la boulette ! Elle appelle la seule personne qui va casser l'ambiance. Parce qu'avec lui dans le coin, mon Sacha va perdre ses moyens, ce qui veut dire que je vais perdre mes moyens et que Seb, au contraire, va tout faire pour faire des allusions aux sentiments de mon ptit russe.

- Salut tout le monde.

Quand on le voit, le Mika, on comprend comment il a put tomber amoureux mon Sacha.

Michael est grand, un peu moins que Seb mais plus large, plus musclé. Il a une peau naturellement bronzé, presque dorée et des yeux verts bleuté, turquoise. Et des cheveux blonds cendrés, comme les mien mais avec des reflets fauves. Ils sont plus long a l'arrière qu'a l'avant et attaché en un catogan qui lui arrive au milieu du dos. Il es gentil, serviable, aimable, fort en classe (c'est le troisième) et en sport où il est le premier. Bref parfait. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

Merde ! Sacha rougit.

- Salut Alexander.

Aie aie aie, soit il peut rien dire, soit il sort une connerie.

- Sa...Sa...Il fait beau aujourd'hui ?

Et voila, il a dit une connerie. Mika tourne la tête vers la fenêtre ou il fait toujours aussi moche. Tient il pleut.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la pluie.

- oui...enfin non...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...je...

Et c'est partie il faut que j'entre en scène.

- Oh bonjour monsieur Delgent ! Au fait, monsieur, Sacha et moi on a une question a vous poser juste avant le contrôle.

Je prends mon copain qui me regarde avec vénération... bon, d'accord, peut-être pas, avec gratitude. En plus, je suis sure que le prof va vouloir expliquer ma question en détail et que ça va lui prendre une heure. Il faudra que j'en trouve une autre pour la deuxième. Nyark, nyark, nyark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois: Je sens que je vais péter un câble.

Est-ce que ce mec se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune voix ? Non franchement, sa voix monte dans les aigus puis descend brusquement dans les basses. Sacha et moi on ne se bouche pas les oreilles, on est trop polis pour ça. Seb, lui, ne s'est pas gène et a mis ses doigts dans ses oreilles, assez ostensiblement pour que le mec le remarque. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est vexé parce qu'il s'en va sans finir sa chanson (ce qui n'est pas plus mal). Nous avons réussit a obtenir la permission du proviseur d'utiliser la salle de spectacle du lycée pour faire passer les auditions du chanteur de notre groupe. Sacha, Seb et moi on est assis au premier rang et on subie, oui subie, c'est le mot, les auditions. Aucune des personnes que l'on a vue, où plutôt entendu, ne savait correctement chanter. Il y avait des potables mais franchement aucun sublime.

- Tu sais mon Ange, on devrait étendre nos recherches sur la ville.

- Et après on devra se courir après ? Non merci. Si on est tous du lycée, on pourra profiter du local que le proviseur met à notre disposition.

Mon Sacha fait la moue.

- C'est qui le suivant ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

- Heu...c'est...c'est, balbutie Seb qui tien la liste.

- Salut boule de nerf !

- Dégage !

Cette phrase est sortie comme un automatisme. Jess me toise du haut de la scène. Je sais pas pourquoi je peux pas me sentir cette fille. Mais en tout cas, je l'aime pas.

- Soit pas méchante, je viens remonter le niveau de votre audition, tu devrais me remercier.

Mais quelle pimbêche. Quoi que ça me dérange pas qu'elle se ridiculise. En fait si na m'emmerde, je peut pas la voir.

- Suiv...

j'ai pas le temps de finit que mes deux copains me mettent une main devant la bouche.

- On t'ecoute Jess.

Grrr ! Traîtres!

Elle prend le micro et se met à chanter en play back.

Et bien ça me tue de l'admettre, mais le niveau remonte. Sa voix est superbe, fluide, légèrement grave mais pouvant monter dans des aigus digne d'une soprane. Il se dégageait d'elle lorsqu'elle chantait, une sensualité un peu sauvage accentué par la noirceur de ses yeux onyx.

Elle baisse le micro et nous regarde. Elle est totalement quelqu'un d'autre quand elle chante.

Elle a été merveilleuse, mais ça je ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Bien, on te rappellera.

Elle fait un dernier sourir et se retourna en faisant voler sa chevelure comme dans les pubs de Loreal.

- Alors Gigi, on la prend.

- Non, mais ça va pas !

- Ange ! Elle a super bien chanté, s'exclame Sacha.

Je fais ma tête genre "si tu l'dis" et je réponds que j'ai pas écouté.

- Oh si tu a écouté, me dit mon copain. Et tu as aimé. Tu l'a regardé la bouche ouverte pendant toute la chanson.

Merde, j'espère qu'il va pas me dire que je bavais.

- Et tu bavais, rajoute Seb.

Merci mon grand, toujours aussi sympas, Connard.

- Rappelle-toi notre devise mon ange, "Etre les meilleurs malgré les sacrifices"

- Rappelle-moi qui est le crétin qui a dit ça.

- Ben toi Gigi

Evidement y'a que moi pour avoir des idées pareil. Merde, il faut toujours que ça me retombe dessus.

- Et bien maintenant, notre devise, ca sera "on prend le meilleur, sauf Jess-la-pimbeche".

Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil et croise mes bras pour bouder.

- Ange, soupire Sacha.

Je fais la moue.

- Tu est sure qu'il le faut ?

- Oui.

Je les regardes tout a tour.

Ah non ! Il me font la techniques de petits yeux de chien abandonnés et je peux pas résister.

Je ne craquerais pas, je ne craquerais pas, je ne...et merde.

-Bon d'accord, je ferais un effort pour la supporter.

Mes deux amis se tapent dans les mains.

- Mais je vous préviens, je reste le leader et je lui défends de m'appeler boule-de-nerf !

- Tout ce que tu voudras Gigi chérie.

- Il faut aller lui annoncer tout de suite !

- Sans moi ! Je rentre ! Je suis crevé !

Non mais sans blague, pour me taper son sourire de pimbêche satisfaite ? Non merci.

Je prends mon sac et je file. Je crois que je cours. D'ailleurs, je me rend compte que je cour lorsque je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je m'écrase douloureusement au sol.

- Ange ! Ca va ?

Je relève la tête et je vois Mika.

Il a l'air inquiet.

- Ouais ça vas, mais aide-moi.

Il me tend la main et je la prends. De nouveau sur mes pieds, je me rend compte de ce qui c'est passe.

- S'cuse Mika, je regardait pas ou j'allais.

- Non, non, c'est moi. Au fait, T'es pas avec Al...avec les deux autres ?

Je lève un sourcil. Humm, lapsus révélateur ?

- Euh non, ils sont allé annoncer a Jessica qu'elle faisait partie du groupe.

- Et pas toi ?

- j'peux toujours pas la saquer.

- Tu as tord. Dans un groupe, il faut que tous les membres s'entendent sinon ça ne marche pas.

Mais de quoi il se mêle.

- Au fait, tu penses quoi de Sach...de Alexander ? Genre la fille pas du tout calculatrice.

Merde, j'ai pas rêvée, Mika vient de rougir, c'était très léger mais ça se voyait.

- Eh bien...c'est un mec gentil, dit Mika en reprenant contenance.

- Et pour son physique ?

Re-blush, plus fort cette fois.

- Ouais, il...il est pas mal dans son genre

- Pas mal dans son genre hein ?

Gya ! Il est abonné au rouge. Mais alors qu'il dit ça, je sens une émotion que je connaissais bien, la tendresse, mais aussi la honte

Le soir, dans mon lit, je repense à la conversation que j'ai eut avec Mika.

Ainsi il ne serait pas insensible au charme de mon petit Russe adoré. Il n'est pas question que je laisse ça sans rien faire. C'est décide, des demains je vais les surveiller de près. Ange Gardien n'auras jamais aussi bien mérite son nom. C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je m'endors.

Dans mes rêves, je suis toujours au même endroit. Une vaste plaine verte avec un grand lac au milieu. Mireille dit que c'est mon paysage mental et elle désespère de le trouver si vide. Mireille, c'est une fée que je connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. C'est un peu comme une amie imaginaire. Elle est toute petite, rose et potelé avec une petite robe verte et des bas rayés jaune et noir. Elle a des cheveux et des yeux bleus fonces et des ailes de libellules dans le dos.

- Bonjour Mireille !

- Ange ! Me crie-t-elle de sa petite voix en me sautant dessus, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais d'habitude.

- Je suis si contente, je suis si contente, je suis si contente.

- je savais que je te manquais, mais pas a ce point.

- Mais non ! Imbécile !

Je savais que ça allait pas durer. Cette petite peste me casse toujours dés que je la vois.

- Alors pourquoi tu es si contente ?

- Parce que tu t'es résignée.

- je me suis quoi !

- Résignée. Ca veut dire que tu as accepte la tache qu'on te destinait depuis ta naissance.

- A savoir ?

- Devenir Ange Gardien.

- Quoi !

Là je suis sur le cul. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte.

- Attend, attend, tu peux répéter là.

- Mmh, t'es pas fute fute... Bon, je t'explique. Certains humains, ont ce qu'on appelle, le gène angélique qui leur permet dans leur rêve, de posséder une fée, comme moi. Certains d'entre eux peuvent alors décider de vouer leur vie a aider les autres, ce qui active le gène angélique et qui permet a la fée d'emmener le futur Ange Gardien jusqu'a l'Académie Angélique.

- La quoi !

- L'Académie Angélique !!!

Le décors change soudain et je me retrouve devant un portail dore. Au dessus, il y a marque "Académie Angélique". Une petite plaque en or sur le portail, porte la devise de l'établissement :"Sincerum Corque Nobilis Anima"

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Je demande, inquiète.

- "Coeur Pur et Ame Noble"

Je sens que je vais péter un câble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Ou je fais ma rentrée a l'Académie Angélique.

Mireille me pousse vers l'intérieur.

- Dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

- Mais ça se fait pas de rentrer comme ça.

- Puisque je te dis qu'on est attendus.

C'est la que je vois l'école. Depuis le début, je marche sur des nuages blanc et cotonneux. Puis le chemin s'arrête et les nuages tombent dans le vide d'un cratère. En bas, je peux voir la mer et en face de moi, le spectacle le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donne de voir.

Une immense ville suspendue au dessus du vide. Ses coupoles de verres brillent au soleil. J'aperçois des jardins et des rivières traverse l'île céleste pour tomber dans la mer en dessous.

- C'est...

- Magnifique.

Ce n'est même pas assez pour décrire ce que je vois.

Je cherche des yeux, mais je ne vois aucun pont ou autre chose qui me permettrait de traverser.

- Comment on y va ?

Mireille a son sourire suffisant qui me tape sur les nerfs parce qu'il ressemble trop a celui de Jessica Remington. Insupportable.

- En volant

Elle me pousse dans le vide. Je crie et je ferme les yeux. Peureusement, ne sentant rien, je les rouvre. Mon corps flotte dans le vide et je peux même apercevoir mon ombre, tout en bas, sur la surface de l'eau.

Mireille est secoue d'un fou rire.

- Oh toi, si j't'attrape !

Mais j'ais beau gesticuler, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Essuyant ses larmes, ma petite fée m'explique.

- Si tu veux te déplacer dans l'Académie, tu dois utiliser ton esprit. Ca ne sert a rien de bouger, il suffit que tu pense que tu avance et tu avanceras.

J'écoute, j'imprime. Apres un effort mental, je sens mon corps avancer. Bientôt, j'arrive a le faire avancer suffisamment vite pour aller a l'Académie.

Je pose un pied sur le sol de l'Ile céleste.

- Et maintenant, ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille.

- L'île est le Campus de l'Académie. Les bâtiments d'études se trouvent au centre.

Merde, vu la taille de l'île, je vais devoir marcher des heures. En plus, je me perds facilement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Bem je marche, tu sais, l'activité qui nécessite de poser un pied devant l'autre pour avancer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et il ne t'était pas venu a l'idée que tu pouvais faire la même chose que pour venir sur l'île et voler jusqu'au centre ?

La, elle m'a piégée. Je dois avouer que j'y avais pas, mais alors pas du tout pensé.

- Et maintenant que je me suis posée, je fait comment pour repartir ?

- Tu penses ma grande, tu penses, quoique je pense que ça soit dur pour toi.

Je répond pas, je suis vexée. Apres une petite concentration, je m'élève dans les aires et je repart vers les centre du Campus. Je commence à bien piger le truc, j'arrive même à faire quelques pirouettes, mais je m'arrête quand je manque me prendre une branche. Cette île me change de la ville. Il n'y a pas de voiture, pas de goudron. Les bâtiments son relies entre eux par des chemins de pierre. Tout est calme est silencieux, excepte le chant des oiseaux. Trop calme peut-etre.

- Mireille, y'a personne ici ?

- Tout le monde est rassembles dans le Hall de Réception pour la cérémonie de rentrée.

Enfin, j'arrive devant un grand bâtiment. Les portes de ce machins doivent faire au moins dix fois ma taille et elles ne montent qu'à la moitie de la hauteur du bâtiment. C'est un immense amphithéâtre couvert par une coupole de verre.

- On y est, vas y, entre.

- Mais cette porte est immense, j'arriverais jamais à la bouger toute seul.

- Mais si, mais si.

Pour lui monter le contraire, je prends les deux poignes de bronzes de la porte et je tire. Comme s'ils ne pesaient riens, les deux battants s'ouvres en grand et je voix une foule qui se retourne vers moi.

- Ah enfin, nous n'attendions plus que vous Mlle Gardien, me dit un vieil homme sur une estrade au font.

La méga honte, tout le monde me regarde. J'entre en refermant les battants.

- Prenez place je vous prit.

Je regarde la salle, des dizaines de personnes son debout et il y en a de tout les ages. Certains n'avaient que trois ans tendis qu'un vieil homme semblait dépasser les quatre-vingt-dix ans.

- Pourquoi il y a autant d'age différends ?

- La Résignation peut se faire a tout les ages mais chaque élève commence a la première années en plus, ça ne concerne pas que les humains. Regarde.

Mireille me montre le sol ou je vois, juste devant moi, un lion et un chien. Plus loin, de l'autre cote, il y avait un éléphant et plusieurs dauphins qui flottaient dans les airs.

- Comment ils font les dauphins pour ne pas avoir besoin d'eau ?

- Est ce que toi tu as besoin d'air ? Retient ta respiration pour voir.

J'obéis a contre coeur, je suis nul en apnée. Curieusement, j'ai beau fermer la bouche et me pincer le nez, je ne ressens pas le besoin de respirer.

- C'est parce que ton corps est endormi dans ta chambre et qu'il respire à ta place.

Je recommencer tout de même a respirer (les mauvaises habitudes se perdent difficilement) et je regarde de nouveau la salle. Autour de nous se dressent des gradins d'ou nous regardent des gens et d'autres animaux. Je remarque alors que toute les personnes, animaux compris, portent une fée homme ou femme sur l'épaule, dans les mains, ou ailleurs.

- Mes chers élèves .Commence le vieil homme sur l'estrade.

C'est un vieux bonhomme avec un grand sourire et un crâne lisse dans un costume blanc immaculés.

- Je me présente, Raphaël, Directeur de L'Académie Angélique. Vous êtes tous réunit car vous avez souhaiter au plus profond de votre coeur aider votre prochain. Aujourd'hui, votre voeux devient réalité. Vous allez apprendre ici a maîtriser une puissance, la puissance des Miracles, la Thaumaturgie, et vous vous en servirait selon vos aspirations. Vous aurez avec vous chacun une Fée qui veilleras sur vous et vous conseillera dans vos actions. Que vous soyez humains ou animaux, vous avez tous dans vos coeur l'envie de venir en aide aux autres. C'est parce que vous êtes des Anges Gardiens. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous salue et j'en finit ici. Jusqu'a la fin de la journée, vous pourrez visiter le Campus. Sincerum Corque Nobilis Anima.

Atour de moi, les gens commencent a s'agayer un peu partout. J'essais de suivre le mouvement mais je suis presse de toute part. Je perd l'équilibre et je me serais cassé la gueule par terre si quelque chose de doux et chaud ne m'avait retenu. Je me redresse pour voir qui c'est et mes yeux se fixent sur ceux dores du lion qui était juste devant moi.

- Ca va mademoiselle ?

De surpris, je manque tomber sur les fesses mais des bras puissants me retiennent.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Me redemande le lion

- Euh oui, j'ai juste été surprit que vous puissiez parler.

- Ici, tous les animaux parlent.

Je me retourne vers l'homme qui m'a retenue la seconde fois. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, carre, muscle, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, un menton volontaire et un nez un peu casse. Il est engoncé dans un manteau d'aviateur en cuir dont le col est relevé et d'un jean. Je me demande s'il s'habille vraiment comme ça pour dormir mais je me dit que, comme pour moi, il doit avoir d'autre vêtements quand il rêve (sinon je me baladerait avec un pyjama bleu avec des lapins).

- Merci, je lui dit.

- Mmh

- Pas très bavard, remarque Mireille.

- C'est ce que je lui dit tout le temps, dit une petite voix.

Un petit fée homme, râblé, aux cheveux et à la barbe rousse sort de la poche de son manteau.

- Puisqu'il n'aime pas trop parler, je me présente, Schimus et lui c'est François Marripage, officier de Police dans le commissariat central du cinquième arrondissement de Paris. Age, 29 ans, groupe sangu...

- Tu parle trop, lui dit le policier en lui plaquant un doit sur la bouche.

- Je m'appelle Léo, dit le lion et ma fée s'appelle Félis.

La petite femmes fine a la peau dorée et aux cheveux fauves s'inclina en souriant.

- Et moi, dit le chien qui était toujours a cote du lion mais qui parlait pour le première fois, je m'appelle Sam et mon fée s'appelle Lupi.

Le petit homme aux cheveux gris s'inclina à son tour sans sourire.

- Moi c'est Mireille et elle c'est...

- Je m'appelle Ange, Ange Gardien.

- Qu'entends-je ? Un Ange Gardien, appelée Ange Gardien, c'est pas banal !

Une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux tresses et aux grandes lunettes rondes, arriva vers eux surexcites.

- Bonjour, Isabelle Courtier et Photys. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

A une vitesse incroyable, elle salua tout le monde alors que sa fée, un jeune homme muscle (bodybuild) la suivait dans ses salutations.

- Que de fougue et de précipitation jeune fille.

La personne qui venait de dire ça était le vieil homme de quatre vingt dix ans. On apercevait l'éclat rieur de ses yeux en dessous ses sourcils broussailleux comme la crinière qui se dressait sur sa tête. Il marche avec une cane mais a l'air assez en forme. Sur son épaule était poses une petite fées encore enfant qui sucait son pouce.

- Je m'appelle Grégoire Courterond, bibliophile et voici Jenny, dit-il en caressant sa petite fée qui éclata de rire. Je pense qu'une découverte du campus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée puisque nous allons y passer un certain temps, si bien sur vous acceptez la présence d'un vieil homme.

- Mais bien sur, dit Léo en faisant ce qu'on pourrait prendre pour un sourire.

- Vais vous laisser, marmonne François.

- Certainement pas monsieur Franck, dit Isabelle en le prenant par le bras, Allez, on y vat.

Elle entraîne le pauvre policier suivit par les deux animaux. Je ferme la marche avec le vieux Grégoire. Y'a pas a dire, il a de l'énergie a revendre le vieux, il marche presque aussi vite qu'Isabelle et j'ai du mal a le suivre. Presque en courant je rattrape la petite blonde.

- Dit, tu sais ou on va?

- Pas du tout

- Mais, on va se perdre !

- Si vous êtes perdue, je peux vous aider.

On se retourna tous et je sens mon coeur louper un battement. Le garçon qui fait face a notre groupe est tout simplement époustouflant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mattéo et avec ma fée Lyly, on est en deuxième années, donc on connait déjà le campus, on peut vous faire une visite guide.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, jeune homme, dit Grégoire. N'est ce pas mademoiselle Isabelle.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Nous ne sommes pas contre non plus dirent Sam et Léo.

François se contenta de grogner.

- Et toi Ange, me demande la blonde.

Mais j'ai déjà décroché. Mes yeux sont fixes sur le garçon devant moi. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Il est grand, plus que moi, brun, les cheveux aux épaules, musclé, les yeux mauves et une peau claire. Il semble émanner de lui une aura que je n'arrive pas a qualifier autrement que d'angélique.

- Tu es Ange non ? Me demande-t-il

- Ou...oui, c'est ca.

Il ne sourit et je me sens fondre.

Il nous conduit a travers tout le campus (On a d'ailleurs eut du mal a tirer Grégoire de la bibliothèque) mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, je le bois du regard. Enfin, il nous amène sur une colline ou se trouve un grand arbre.

- C'est le meilleur endroit pour voir le coucher de soleil.

La lumière déjà dore, devient de plus en plus rouge. Je le regarde et m'écrie.

- Mattéo ! Tu disparais.

- Mais toi aussi, rit-t-il

Effectivement, mes mains deviennent transparentes. Je panique, Isabelle court dans tout les sens.

- C'est normal dit Mattéo, lors du coucher de soleil, nous disparaissons, nous retournons dans nos corps et c'est l'heure de se lever.

Le monde autour de moi devient de plus en plus floue, comme a travers de l'eau. Puis c'est le noir.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux sous les cris stridents de mon réveil.

Quel rêve étrange. Mais j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

La sonnerie commence a me taper sur le système, je tâtonne sur la table de nuit et ma main rencontre quelque chose de mou et chaud.

- Attention ! Imbécile !

- Mireille !!!!


End file.
